


When You Wish...

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes on the Evening Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Wishing Upon a Star"

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked, coming up behind Harry at the window and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Hmm," Harry hummed happily at the touch and relaxed into Draco's embrace before replying. "Just looking at the stars. They're so much brighter out here than they are in London, with all the lights."

"And the rain, and fog," Draco teased.

There was a pause before Harry continued. "Did you ever wish upon a star, Draco?"

"No." Draco had, in fact, never heard of such a thing. "Is that a Muggle tradition?" he asked mildly.

Harry nodded. "Supposedly, if you wish upon the first star of the night, or the Evening Star, depending on who you ask, your wish will come true."

Draco glanced back out the window, following Harry's gaze towards the brightly twinkling stars. "Did you often do that as a child?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm." Harry nodded again, then quietly answered. "Even once I came to Hogwarts, sometimes, but mostly... before."

Draco tightened his hold, reassuring his lover. "And what did you wish for?"

Harry half turned in his embrace and looked Draco in the eye seriously. "For someone who loved me."

Draco was torn between crying, killing those worthless Muggles, and kissing Harry senseless. He chose the latter, and dragged his boyfriend down to the rug before the hearth.

"Clearly, that star knows what it's doing," Harry mumbled between kisses.


End file.
